Just a question for anyone
by Dr Disposition
Summary: first one shot is out. Just tell me what I should write next please. I have a couple ideas but any suggestions will be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Hi,

So as some of you might know, I wrote the "Opposites Attract" story. Now I'm not quite done with that story but I imagine it will be wrapped up in a few chapters. However, I wanted to get an idea of who I should make my next story on. I mostly like to write about ships. I am only really interested in writing straight ships as I personally am straight, and would not know how to write anything other than strait ships. Sorry. These were the ships I would be good to write about. Blitz x IQ (one of my personal favorites), Kapkan x Frost (I like that one too), and Bandit x Alibi (I feel like this one could really work as they both were undercover for a time). Those are my personal preferences but I just wanted to see what people would be interested in. I'm also open to suggestions too. Hell, at this point I feel like I could even handle a one shot. I guess I'll just wait for reviews at this point. Anyways, if anyone has any suggestions, go ahead and leave a review or send me a message.

Thanks

Demeanor


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey there folks! I haven't been here in a hot minute. Well anyway I'm back, I've decided to make this story a series of one shots. I figured I would start with the classic Blitz x IQ and boy do I feel good about this one. I started with a classic ship mostly because I have no idea who to ship Nokk with. Personally, I think maverick is a good fit but I think I prefer him with nomad. If ya'll have any comments, by all means leave a review. Anyway, enjoy the story!-

Hereford base was generally a quiet place in the late hours. Every member of the team understood the importance of a proper sleep schedule. Keeping their bodies healthy was part of being ready to deploy at any moment. However, being well rested was not always an option. Jackal, one of the Spaniards, had a constant struggle with insomnia, and the good doctor, Gustev, would on occasion be woken to help relieve one ailment or another. Yet on this particular evening, there were two other operators burning the midnight oil.

IQ loomed over the steel-top workbench. displeasure and irritation was projected down onto the broken R.E.D. scanner in front of her. In her mind slowly turned a storm of bitter temper. The storm boiled over into a more physical manifestation as the uneasy German woman tightly clenched both of her fists. In a sudden flash of violent hear, all the pent up rage coursed down her neck and into her arm as she slammed the tight right fist into the table.

The resulting sound gave quite the start to the tinkering shield bearer behind her. Blitz's neck snapped stiff as his shoulders jumped in a vain attempt to defend his ears from the sudden commotion, "Shceisse! Monika are you alright?" The unpleasant noise reverbed against the smooth concrete walls of the workshop for a brief moment. Blitz had turned around only to be greeted with the back of his fellow operator. He had not noticed her solemn state when she came into the room earlier in the evening but it was quite apparent to him now that something was wrong.

He stood to look at here for a moment. She was quite still, had she moved at all since she first came in? Blitz again posed his question, but this time it was out of a deeper genuine concern, "Monika… what's wrong?" She turned to meet his eyes, they revealed an honest unease as he stared at her. IQ strived to hold onto her frustration but she could feel it drift away as Blitz held his glance. Finally, she heaved a short sigh and huffed at her ineptitude to refrain from being vulnerable.

"Look at this" she said with quiet indignation. She gestured towards her device. Blitz leaned over to have a look. On the table beside him sat her electronic scanner, screen shattered, with a perfect round hole in the center. It wasn't the damage to her device that was the source of the severe distress, it was how that damage had come about. "I've had a few close calls while being on the team Elias. I have even had a couple before the team, but this is the closest yet. And worst of all, this hole means I failed. I should have reacted fast enough to kill that terrorist before he had a chance to shoot at me, let alone put a hole through my gadget!" Elias just continued to listen. "But now, because I screwed up, my gadget is fucked. To make it even worse, If I wasn't so lucky, he could have shot and killed Emmanuelle behind me!"

Monika took a few deep breathes as she began to calm down, her diaphragm rolling like a calm sea. Elias looked at her. His head nodded like a ship matching the waves of the sea. There was nothing for him to say and yet he spoke, "let's get a drink. My shield can wait till tomorrow and so can your scanner." Monika rolled her eyes but her feet started in the steps of her comrade before she could stop herself.

Hereford had a small bar that was usually operated by someone responsible, but regardless of who was there or not, it was always open. Blitz casually made his way behind the empty bar and put two short glasses on the abused surface as IQ took a seat on the stool in front of him. The room was empty enough that the crack of the seal on the now open bottle was enough to break the silence. He slowly tipped the dark bottle of some German liquor and poured it into the glasses, his motions as fluid as the liquid spilling into the glass. Monika held back the urge to slam the drink down on be on her way as she watched Elias leisurely twist on the cap back on, put the bottle back where it belonged, and make his way to the seat next to her. "Here's to another drink with you Monika, and the rest of the team, as regardless of what happened, were all still here." She watched his head tilt back, his calm eyes slowly covered themselves in an attempt to help savor the flavor of the drink. When he was finished with his sip, he opened his eyes and looked over, catching the glance Monika held on him, their eyes locking.

What was only seconds felt longer as the shield bearer broke the silence, "what is it?" their eyes still locked, "Well Elias, thank you. Just for the concern. And you are right too. No one got hurt, and I should be grateful for that." They continued to keep their blank stares on each other, as if they were both fixing their attention on something a thousand yards away. Monika continued to explore the depths of Blitz's pupils when she caught what appeared to be a hint of pity. Something seemed to snap in his eye, like he was having some sort of flashback.

In that moment, she understood on a much deeper level what he was feeling. Somewhere in his career Elias had gone through the same thing, but maybe worse. Maybe he hadn't been so lucky. He couldn't have been so grateful. Maybe someone had payed for his failure. And right now, all he could feel was deep rooted pity for the failure that she felt. As those last thoughts crossed through Monika's mind, a lone tear made its way out of Elias's eye. A lone tear from some painful, unknown memory of his.

Monika could feel her hand move of its own accord. The same hand that had not so long ago slammed onto a table out of rage now reached out and gently collected the front of Elias's shirt with compassion. Slowly her face began to move towards his. Their eyes lost contact when his remained fixed on that thousand-yard stare where she had been. Bit by bit her mouth moved closer to his in a surreal and quiet way. Finally, her soft lips made contact with the smooth pink skin of his.

It only took a moment, but Elias began to return the warmth of the embrace as his arms leisurely wrapped around her waist. He gradually began to draw her closer in until the curves and arches of each other's bodies fit in the perfectly others. And now, just like the lone tear had been split between each other's cheek, the weight of failure they both experienced was spread thin between the two of them. Seconds or minutes went by. It didn't matter, time had stopped. And for a moment, the two could forget their busy lives. The hours of training, the constant fatigue of maintaining peak physical condition. They could forget the pressures they had chosen to face. The pressure of life and death, the pressures caused by the world's worst. The knowledge that at any time, there moment could come. In this one moment, nothing else mattered, as they were wrapped in the infinity of time.

Feeling that all their pain had been dissolved, Monika slowly pulled back out of the intimate caress. With a gentle look on her face, she spoke, "Thank you for the drink Elias." A gentle smile slowly made its way upon his features, "Your welcome Monika. Anytime."


End file.
